


A NEET's Bizarre Adventure: Standmaku Crusaders

by liljoonRR



Category: Touhou Project, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljoonRR/pseuds/liljoonRR
Summary: Evil is brewing. After the awakening of a powerful vampire, superhuman abilities known as STANDMAKU are awakening in people all across the globe. One such person is 17 year old Kaguya Houraisan, a shut in and NEET since the day her parents were killed in a plane crash. She is forcibly thrust into a battle of good vs. evil when the vampire PADIO threatens to enslave the mortal races with an army of Standmaku users.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A NEET's Bizarre Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630022) by Saipin. 



> Hello everyone reading for the first time! This story was completed back in 2018 and published to Wattpad in 2019 with it just now reaching other fanfic sites. Its a retelling of Jojo Part 3 with Touhou characters with some important twists and turns. The sequel to this is currently being worked on. Please enjoy!

This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

The year was 2002. It had been 50 years since the death of Reimu Hakurei. After the incident that ended her life and the return of the Oni, it seemed like finally, a lasting peace was coming to the nation of Gensokyo, having shed its isolationist policies. Life went on. Technology flourished: TV, internet and other modern conveniences. As it opened to the world, the secret country in the north-eastern tip of Japan was open for all to see. Kaguya Houraisan was born in 1985 as part of what was dubbed "New Gensokyo". Daughter to a native Gensokyo woman and a Japanese businessman and philanthropist: Rina Yagokoro and Kentaro Houraisan. Her parents had spent their lives in Gensokyo building infrastructure and providing services in the fledgling nation throughout the turbulent years after its struggle for independence against Japan in 1946, and the post-independence hardships. By most accounts, the Yagokoro Foundation, headed by Rina herself, contributed the most amount. Billions of yen in fact, to help build the nation. The task of setting up infrastructure after the bloody war of was daunting. But the spirit of the common folk shone through. People were happy to work whatever odd jobs were needed to restore the country, including helping restore the devastated capital which had suffered major damage during the latter half of the independence war.

As the daughter of two highly influential and highly rich parents, Kaguya had always lived a comfortable, carefree life. However, in 1995, tragedy struck when both her parents had met a tragic end in a plane crash between Japan and Gensokyo. For the next 10 years she would live with her grandmother, Eirin Yagokoro, a former Doctor and Chairwoman of the Yagokoro Foundation living in Eientei, a huge Japanese style mansion and compound owned and built by the Yagokoro family hundreds of years ago. Indeed, the laid back country lifestyle of Gensokyo was perfect for someone who neither wanted to work, go to school, or learn a skill. Kaguya chalked this up to the trauma of her parent's death on her, though secretly the life of a NEET was just the way she liked it. Still, she did her duty as legal guardian and grandmother to the young Kaguya. She loved her like she did her own daughter and for the next 7 years, life went on as normal until one fateful afternoon.

Gensokyo was one of the safest places you could be in but it happened sometimes. The beast youkai population had learned to integrate into the human population slowly. Unlike the Tengu or Kappa whose sound engineering and technical knowledge helped to bring Gensokyo where it was today, the common youkai had a rather tough time adjusting to their new lives. After all, they were all expected to be civilized now. The times when youkai hunted and ate human flesh, and man crafted weapons to fight back, those days were long gone. Relegated to nothing more than myth in this day and age.

Perhaps the people whom Kaguya had run into that day were those kinds of men. Disenchanted with the way things were now. They were tall, muscular and armed. Her grandmother Eirin had always warned her of the quiet by-ways off the main road, but they were the fastest route to and from Ningen no Sato. Was it just rotten luck that she happened to run into bad company?

"Hey girl..." one of the youkai sneered. "What's in the bag?" He was of course, referring to the rucksack that she was carrying. All that was in it was change, enough to buy a few things from the market and some snacks for herself.

"Are you listening?" The taller of the three thugs stood forward. He brandished a knife. Kaguya seemed dazed, her attention somewhere off in the distance.  
"Here, just take it." Kaguya finally said, dropping her pack. She could probably run for it, though she was right in the middle of the bamboo forest. Eientei was about 2 kilometers in the other direction. She knew her feet wouldn't be able to get her very far.

"That's more like it." The leader of the posse opened up the bag and pulled out the single 100 Mon note inside of it. "What, that's it?" He looked furious.

"It's all I've got, I swear."

"Oh yeah?" The leader said, walking up to Kaguya. "Well maybe if we took you instead, we could get something bigger than this. What do you think, boys?" The group burst into a disgusting, animistic laughter, their spittle flying as they approached Kaguya.

"Damn, this chick is pretty tall..." One of them remarked, noticing how she was almost neck and neck with their leader.

"Doesn't matter, she's just a girl!" He grasped Kaguya's arm roughly. In the mind of this thug he'd take her, get a nice ransom and possibly skip town. He smiled through his crooked teeth as he imagined leaving the country.  
"I'm not going anywhere." Kaguya lowered her head. She could feel the familiar tingle in her fingers as a wave of energy pulsed through her.

The thug could feel a weight on his arm, as if some invisible force was also grabbing hold of him. The weight was crushing. It was almost unreal.

"What the..." his surprise turned to pain as the invisible forced locked onto his wrist. He could've sworn he could feel the bone crunch. Next thing he knew he was one the ground, howling in pain.

The next few seconds were a blur. They were armed with knives and nunchaku but... what happened? Broken teeth were scattered onto the ground. The men who seemed so intimidating before were now beaten to a bloody pulp. If a town watchman had not happened upon the incident Kaguya was certain she would have killed them.

"It's getting more violent." Kaguya mumbled to herself as she was escorted to the nearest police station. "Maybe I went too far."

Indeed, Kaguya had known about this power for some time now. A phantom fist. She could see it but nobody else could.

When she had arrived at the police station the officer in charge had got her personal details and sent for someone to check these against files in the local citizen registry.

"We're going to have to keep you here for the night until we can get your parents..."

"They're dead."  
"Well, your legal guardian. Don't worry, place is empty." The officer lead her down to a small room. All the cells were indeed empty. "You just beat up four guys half to death... I don't know what to say."

"It wasn't me I... I was possessed... by an evil spirit." Those were probably the wrong words, but they were the only ones she could say in her defense. What had she gotten herself into? But on one hand she almost got kidnapped but still... it's not like the thugs would ever admit attempting to kidnap a 17 year old.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. I'll be back later after I finish filing your paperwork. Maybe try and come up with a better excuse." The officer slammed the cell door shut.

"But it's the truth..." Kaguya said in a barely audible tone. Of course, no one would believe her. She sighed as she sat down onto the worn mattress of the cramped, dingy cell. What a way to a Friday. And with those events, so began the bizarre adventure of the NEET named Kaguya Houraisan, 17 years old. The girl possessed by an evil spirit.


	2. The Girl Possessed by an Evil Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya Houraisan is convinced she is possessed by an evil spirit after beating up a group of muggers with a supernatural force. Her grandmother arrives to talk her out of her self-imposed isolation in prison.

"Houraisan Kaguya... 17 years old. 181 cm tall, Daughter of mixed Gensokyo and Japanese parents and living with her grandmother out in Eientei." The officer in charge sighed.

"Yes. I'm her grandmother and legal guardian. Uh, my name is Eirin Yagokoro." 

"THE Eirin Yagokoro? Chairwoman of the Yagokoro Foundation? What a lot of trouble." The burly policeman let out an exasperated sigh as he shuffled some papers. "Yagokoro-san, your granddaughter is the person I least expected to get into this sort of trouble."

"I'm so sorry, sometimes she just gets so out of hand. I sent her to the market to collect some things... she's a very kind girl, I can assure you. Maybe she was provoked." Eirin bowed deeply.

"Apparently, she was confronted by four thugs, armed with knives. I heard from the report that the men were wanted criminals, and part of a violent youkai gang, yet they ended up with at least 15 fractures between them and their testicles crushed." The officer cringed. "Nasty business."

"Your granddaughter is a real oddball, I might add." The police officer lead Eirin down to the cell-block where they were holding Kaguya. With a firm kick from his worn boots he rattled the bars, which echoed loudly within the confined space.

"Houraisan Kaguya! Your grandmother is here to get you out! You're free!" Kaguya shifted on the dirty mattress she lay on. "Apparently she's a real NEET, plays video games, watches anime and reads manga all day. Pardon my saying, but she seems more than a little spoiled." The officer laughed, leafing through the personal files of Kaguya.

"Hey, Houraisan! Come on and get the hell out of there." This time, his voice was louder to make sure he really got her attention.

Kaguya turned her head aside to look at the people who had been standing and making a ruckus in front of her cell. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she got up from the small prison bed and leaned forward.

"What are you doing here old geezer? Leave me alone." Kaguya suddenly put on a serious expression, a far cry from her usual self. "Look, it's dangerous to be talking to me. I might flip out and hurt you!"

Kaguya was a petite girl, which was a surprise given her sedentary lifestyle. She had long flowing black hair with a "hime cut" that you'd expect from some sort of pampered princess. Her attire consisted simple pink button-up shirt accented with white bows and a dark schoolboy's uniform buttoned all the way down. It had stiff collar, of which one side was pierced through with a golden chain. Humorously, the uniform was several sizes too big, making it more like a jacket, and indeed this is the way she wore it. On her head, a modified schoolboy's cap sporting a gold button and a plate with a palm and a fake mushroom glued to one end. Her lower garments consisted of a dark burgundy skirt and a decorative pair of belts with a tessellating triangle pattern. A decent pair of leather school shoes and ankle high socks finished off her bizarre outfit.

"Kaguya please... come on out of there. I'm here now! I've prepared food at home, your favorite, pork curry! Come on out of that dirty place."

"I'm telling you Houraisan, this is no hotel! You better get the hell out of there!" The officer barked. "She's been repeating that same non-sense answer since she got here. Isn't she a little too old to still be in her chunni phase?"

The sound of a can being opened turned everyone's attention back to the cell. Kaguya, laying back in her bed, was enjoying a can of cola. The police officer, even Eirin looked on in shock. How did she do that?

"What the hell? She... she's drinking cola in her cell? How on earth did you get that in there!"

Kaguya downed the last drop of Crown Cola before tossing the can aside.

"Do you just not listen at all? Clean the shit out of your ears. I told you, there's a spirit possessing me. Its the one bringing me this stuff."" Kaguya said, as her onlookers stood amazed. To their further surprise the girl produced, seemingly out of nowhere, a magazine from within her jacket, and an iPod. Plugging them into her ears she relaxed back onto her mattress.

"What? Now she's listening to music while reading comics! How did she..." The officer stood wide eyed. The fact that this petite young girl had sent 4 armed thugs to the hospital was already shocking, but this, this was something else. Something that his 20 years as a cop could never have helped him understand or comprehend.

"Honestly? I'd rather be at home playing videogames but here I am. Don't think for a second I enjoy staying in this shitty place." Kaguya said, removing an earbud. "It seems like you really don't believe anything I'm saying. Fine then, if you really need a demonstration before you believe, I can arrange that." Putting aside the iPod and magazine she walked right up to the bars. A ghostly hand suddenly shot from behind Kaguya and through the bars. It began pulling at the police officer's gun until the weapon, holster included, has separated from his belt. It all happened so fast the policeman didn't even notice it until it was too late.

"What the..." The officer reached for his weapon, only to find it missing and his belt torn half off. 

"Well, how was that, then? Believe me now?" No, the officer hadn't seen it, but what he did see; the gun floating in mid-air and landing in Kaguya's hand, freaked him out enough to know what she was saying was the truth.

"Kaguya stop this!" Eirin called out nervously. She too, was on edge. More so than anyone else because she had actually seen the ghostly hand that grabbed the gun. It was a thick, muscled arm colored a dark shade of purple. An open fingered glove with studs on the knuckles were its other defining features.

"And now..." Kaguya turned then gun on herself. The barrel of the officer's Colt Police Revolver was mere inches from her head. Without a word, Kaguya had fired off the weapon at point blank range, the intense blast echoed in the holding area, causing Eirin and the officer to recoil a little.

"You see..." Kaguya looked the police officer dead in the eye as she breathed heavily, her heart pumping. She then turned her gaze to Eirin. The bullet she had fired stopped mere inches from her skull. From the police officer's point of view, it was floating in mid-air. Eirin however could see clearly the ghostly hand holding the bullet in its place.


	3. Fujiyama Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokou confronts Kaguya at last, revealing that she too, has something in common with her; a spirit of her own that does her bidding!

The sun was shining brightly, casting its brilliant rays out onto the Sea of Gensokyo on a Friday morning. Today, only a lone ship sailed out over the waters. A small unmarked fishing boat gently bobbed over the pristine waters as the sound of a mechanical grinding broke the silence.

"Alright, just a little more. Careful not to damage it or it'll be off with your heads!" A tall muscular man shouted. His underlings heaved as they worked the winch at the back of the boat, slowly bringing up something heavy from the bottom of the ocean.

"I can see it, we've almost go it up to the surface." One of the sailors said, grinning. The men had been after this particular object for sometime now. Rumors of the ornate box near the coast of Gensokyo had sent some into a rush to find it. Tales of ornate treasure, gold and other things fit for a pirate's treasure. At least, that is what most people had imagined such a chest would contain.

"Quickly men, we have no time to waste. Open it up!"   
"Aye, aye, captain." All four men said in unison. The item itself was a large and heavily rusted. It was covered in barnacles and and seaweed. Engraved on the heavy lock which sealed were three letters. P-A-D.

"Pad? What is this?" The captain thought to himself. Not that it mattered now. He was gonna be rich now that he had found the Scarlet family's treasure. That obscenely wealthy was infamous for their weekend parties, and also for their support of the Japanese occupation. 

"Come on men, hurry it up while the sun's still up! Let's get this damn thing open and go home." The leader of the men said as they carefully pried the huge chest open. With a heavy thud, the lid of the chest hit the deck as the group peered carefully inside. 

Months after this discovery, a ship had been found out at sea. No one was on board. Everything on board remained untouched. No sign of a struggle, equipment in perfect working order, but the crew had vanished. Not a single trace of human life except for a few mugs of coffee and a large chest out on the deck. It had been opened with a blowtorch and was completely empty. What happened to the crew? What about the treasure? Rumor has it, that the chest contained the Scarlet family's most prized treasures. Decadent ornate items that were of immense value... but after a few months, the whole incident was forgotten. Chalked up as just another urban legend and creepypasta. A modern day reenactment of the Mary Celeste mystery. 

* * *

"Mokou, over here!" Eirin waved as a tall, white haired woman stepped off the train.   
"Eirin?" She smiled, walking over. Fujiwara no Mokou, eldest daughter of Gensokyo's most notable family; the Fujiwara clan. Well-known and influential, they had roots all across Gensokyo and Japan. Fujiwara no Mokou smiled as she embraced Eirin. 

"Thank you for coming." Eirin said. The past few hours were hectic, but finally she could relax a little. The sight of her old friend certainly had put her to ease.

"I'm happy to help you out. When I received your call, I jumped on the first train from Mayohiga Town straight here." Mokou smiled, hands stuffed into her red overalls.

"How are things at the school?" 

"Keine was... hesitant to let me go. I told her you needed me urgently, so I'm sure she understands. I didn't mention the whole evil spirit thing to her because she'd just worry. She's always worrying about me." Mokou laughed it off. "She's taking a few days off and will be here tomorrow to join us."

"It's a relief that Keine is OK with you being away from the school. Here, let me carry your suitcase." Eirin said as they walked away from the now bustling train station.

Gensokyo was a more or less rural place, and people who weren't locals rarely came here. The train station was their link to the outside world and the rest of Japan. Here, things were slowly becoming modern but a lot of the old still remained. Ningen no Sato was the oldest village in Gensokyo and things were more or less unchanged in this place, unlike Mayohiga Town, which had seen and unprecedented modernization over the past few decades with its rows of modern Western-style houses and conveniences, all funded by the booming economy and the nation's export of high-quality agricultural products.

"Recently, some of the youkai have been acting up. Random murders, rise in violence even in densely populated areas... I can't help but wonder if this is connected?" Mokou said.

"Ever since Reimu died, things have changed, and not all for the better. That spirit... I caught a glimpse of it... some kind of ghostly arm! I've never seen anything like it! The policeman wasn't able to see it though, which makes it even stranger." Eirin continued as the two made their way onto the main road.

"You could see it but nobody else could?" Mokou started walking at a much brisker pace, a light bulb seemingly going off in her head.

Mokou was incredibly knowledgeable in such matters, especially the occult, astrology and the ancient arcane sciences. Things have never been the same in Gensokyo since the death of Reimu. That was over 50 years ago, and seems like things were about to get a lot stranger.

* * *

Inside Kaguya's cell, dozens of new items had appeared, all brought forth by her 'spirit'. Mostly manga, but other things too. A Polystation Portable, a computer tablet, snacks and soft drinks and other odds and ends. A remote-control car and even a radio.

"More stuff appeared... how the hell did this get here?" The officer on duty had left for 5 minutes and suddenly a wave of new items was already inside the locked cell.

"I'm here to collect my granddaughter." It was Eirin again, this time, her voice was firm and resolute.

"Listen lady, you sure this is safe? Maybe we should call an exorcist or something..." The officer said nervously.

"Kaguya..." It was Mokou. Her voice was one that rung out with authority, like that of an older sister. Kaguya wasn't on the best of terms with her, any they often argued and fought bitterly since the former was a child, but the two had a kind of mutual respect for one another. "We're here to help you. Just come on out of there."

Rising up from the sofa that her spirit had brought in, she walked up to the bars where Mokou was standing.

"Damn it, woman. You really brought Mokou here?" Kaguya's eyes blazed, glaring at Mokou with contempt.

"We're getting you out of there whether you like it or not." Mokou's gaze was cold as steel.

"Look, it sucks my old lady dragged you here from your pencil pushing in Mayohiga, but I'm telling you there isn't a thing you can do." Kaguya was unflinching.

"Wha..." Mokou's eyes shot wide open and her serious look was changed to that of utter surprise. In the blink of an eye, a purple blur lashed out and pulled a button from her shirt.

"I can't believe it!" Mokou cried out as Kaguya held the shiny gold button between her fingertips.

"Stay the hell back, I'm warning you." Kaguya flicked the button back to her.

"I see how it is." Mokou regained her cool just as suddenly as she had lost it, stuffing the button into her pockets. Just from this brief encounter, she already knew what she was dealing with.

"It seems I'll have to force her out of there." Mokou said, turning to face Eirin. "That fine with you?"

"Force? Are you going to fight me?" Kaguya walked up to the bars, her eyes locked onto Mokou. "I don't think you know what you're dealing with here!"

"I reckon when I'm done, she's going to be screaming in pain and begging us to let her out." Mokou was back in her serious mode. Her eyes scanning Kaguya from head to toe.

"That's alright." Eirin nodded. 

"Wait hold on a minute, don't you dare cause a mess in here!" The police officer protested.   
"Shut the hell up!" Mokou glared at him, causing him to take a few steps back. Mokou was a fearsome woman if you dared to get in her way.

"Alright..." the officer slowly backed down. "I... I... I'll be out in the lobby..."

Sweat dripped from Mokou's forehead as she began to give off a glowing red aura. From behind Mokou a fiery figure burst out. It had the upper torso of a human and the head of a mythical phoenix. Its sharp, intimidating beak was its most prominent feature, along with the crimson read feathers on its head and legs. It was both beautiful and terrifying to behold.

"What the..." Kaguya took a few steps backwards, blasted by the incredible heat.

"Take a good look, Kaguya! I have an evil spirit of my own. Fujiyama Volcano is what I cal lit, and it does as I command!" The fearsome creature stood at a towering at 6 feet tall.

Kaguya began to sweat. The heat was like standing near an open furnace.

"Mokou, look!" Eirin pointed as Kaguya's own spirit began to finally manifest itself in full. It had long, wavy, black hair which was similar to Kaguya's own, held in place by a metallic headband. It also wore a small mushroom on the side of its head. Its shoulders had what looked to be armored plates, with a wavy line running down from each arm to the front of its torso. Besides the black, finger-less, studded gloves it wore, the only other article of clothing was a loincloth and knee high black boots.

"So, it finally showed itself." Eirin said as the Kaguya's spirit began to glow full of energy.


	4. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaguya learns the truth about her powers as Mokou intervenes on Eirin's behalf.

With one swift move Kaguya's evil spirit had grabbed Fujiyama Volcano by the neck. She smiled as Mokou began to grasp at her throat, apparently being affected as well.

"I see... it's very powerful!" Mokou struggled to speak. Though it had not physically laid hands on her, seemingly the act of putting hands on Fujiyama Volcano affected its user as well, as if she was one with her summoned spirit creature.

"Don't test me! I'll snap your neck, Mokou!" Kaguya's eyes burned with rage.

"Eirin... seems like we both underestimated her, huh? She may end up killing me if I don't get serious with her...."

"If you promise to leave and never return, I'll spare your life!" 

"If... you still want me to get her out, I'll have to give it all I've got. She may end up in the hospital." Mokou said, seemingly ignoring Kaguya.

"Do whatever it takes, Mokou." Eirin simply gave a thumbs up. She tried to look calm but deep inside she feared things would get out of hand. After all, Kaguya was her only family left.

"Blaze Sign! Phoenix Feathers!" Fujiyama Volcano became engulfed in flames, becoming a blur of red hot heat as its screech echoed. 

"Can't... breathe..." Kaguya gasped as the intense heat brought her to her knees, gasping for breath.

"Now that I have your attention..." Mokou said. "Maybe now you'll listen to reason!"   
Kaguya was now lying on the floor, gasping for breath. Fujiyama Volcano finally began to power down, giving Kaguya a chance to catch her breath.

"Listen closely, Kaguya. That is no evil spirit. In fact, it is the manifestation of a person's mental energy; their fighting force! We call them STANDMAKU!" （幽弾幕 Ghostly Danmaku)

"Listen Mokou..." Kaguya picked herself off from the ground slowly. "All this Standmaku stuff? It ain't my business. I don't want anything to do with it!" She was on her knees now, sweating profusely but still alive. The edges of her jacket were burnt.

"Then, you'll come on out of there?"

Without warning, Kaguya's Standmaku had reappeared. "You'll die first!" With a swift punch, it busted through the rest of the steel bars of the jail cell, bending them like they were made of rubber. Before she had a chance to attack though, Mokou had already swung around to leave.

"What the hell are you doing? Weren't you trying to fight me?" 

"Eirin, as you can see, she's left the cell." Mokou smiled, before turning to face Eirin.

"Fujiawara no Mokou, the stubborn, strong-headed and prideful woman that she is, let me win?" Kaguya asked, perplexed at this decision. The two were often at odds. She had good intentions but she came off as overly preachy, as if her main hobby was to lecture her at any opportunity she got.

"Listen Kaguya, not all things in life need to be settled with violence. Remember that."

"Come on, we can talk at home." Eirin said, tossing a handkerchief over to Kaguya. "For now, let's get out of here."

"Agreed. This way..." Mokou said leading the way. "We need to talk... talk more about these Standmaku. Truth be told, they've been manifesting all across the globe for the past 2 or 3 months."

"I was able to see it because, truth be told, I have one myself." Eirin said.

"Not you too, old geezer?" 

Seemingly, her life was changing before her eyes. Kaguya didn't realize it then and there, but seemingly, a chain of events had already been set in motion. One that would change the course of her teenage life forever.

"Yes, her grandmother came to collect her just half an hour ago. I heard her say 'Standmaku', I'm sure that they know." The police officer spoke in a hushed tone as the trio walked out of the station. 

"And do you know where they're heading right now?" 

"According to the personal files of that girl, Eientei. The estate of the Yagokoro family about 20 minutes outside Ningen no Sato."

"I'll be there. I'll wire you the money as soon as I confirm the kill. Thank you for your cooperation." There was a click, and a beeping sound as the person on the other side of the line hung up.


End file.
